Spowiedź (Tołstoj)/VI
__NOEDITSECTION__ VI W poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi na pytania dotyczące życia doświadczałem dokładnie tych samych uczuć, co człowiek zagubiony w lesie. Wyszedł na polanę, wlazł na drzewo i wyraźnie dostrzegł bezkresne przestrzenie, ale zobaczył, że domu tam nie ma i być nie może; poszedł w gęstwinę, w mrok i mrok ujrzał, lecz w nim również nie było domu. Tak i ja błądziłem w tym lesie człowieczej wiedzy między prześwitami nauk matematycznych i doświadczalnych, odkrywających jasne horyzonty, w których nie mogło być domu oraz mrokiem nauk spekulatywnych, pośród których pogrążałem się w tym głębszy mrok, im dalej się posuwałem i w końcu upewniłem się, że wyjścia nie ma i być nie może. Oddając się świetlistej stronie wiedzy zrozumiałem, że ja tylko odwracam swoją uwagę od pytania. Jakkolwiek pociągające, jasne nie byłyby horyzonty odkrywające się przede mną, jakkolwiek nęcące nie byłoby pogrążanie się w bezkresie tych nauk, to jednak rozumiałem już, że nauki te są tym bardziej jasne, im mniej mi potrzebne i im mniej odpowiadają na moje pytanie. Przecież znam – mówiłem sobie – wszystko to, co z takim uporem pragnie poznać nauka, a odpowiedzi na pytanie o sens życia na tej ścieżce nie ma. W dziedzinie spekulatywnej zrozumiałem, że chociaż celem jej jest znalezienie odpowiedzi na moje pytanie, to jednak nie ma odpowiedzi innej niż ta, której sam sobie udzieliłem: Jaki jest sens mojego życia? – Żaden. – Albo: Co wyniknie z mojego życia? – Nic – Albo: Dlaczego istnieje to, co istnieje i dlaczego ja istnieję? – Dlatego, że istnieje. Pytając z jednej strony wiedzy ludzkiej otrzymywałem niezliczoną ilość dokładnych odpowiedzi na pytania, których nie zadawałem: o chemicznym składzie gwiazd, o ruchach Słońca ku konstelacji Herkulesa, o pochodzeniu gatunków i człowieka, o formach nieskończenie małych atomów, o fluktuacjach nieskończenie małych, nieważkich cząstek eteru; lecz odpowiedź w tym obszarze wiedzy na moje pytanie: Na czym polega sens mojego życia? – była jedna: jesteś tym, co nazywasz swoim życiem, jesteś przejściowym, przypadkowym zbiorem cząstek. Wzajemne oddziaływanie i zmiany tych cząstek wytwarzają to, co ty nazywasz swoim życiem. Spojenie to wytrzyma jakiś czas: potem interakcja tych cząstek zakończy się i zakończy się również to, co nazywasz życiem, a z nim wszystkie twe pytania. Jesteś przypadkową grudką czegoś. Grudka ta butwieje. To butwienie grudka nazywa swoim życiem. Grudka rozpada się – i kończy się butwienie oraz wszystkie pytania. Tak oto odpowiada jasna strona wiedzy i niczego więcej powiedzieć nie może, jeśli tylko ściśle trzyma się wyznawanych przez siebie zasad. Przy takiej odpowiedzi okazuje się, że nie odpowiada ona na zadane pytanie. Muszę znać sens mojego życia, a to, że jest ono cząstką nieskończoności, nie tylko nie przydaje mu sensu, ale wręcz unicestwia wszelki możliwy sens. Te niejasne układy, których dokonuje ta strona doświadczalnej, dokładnej wiedzy ze spekulacjami, przy których mówi się, że sens życia polega na rozwijaniu się i wspieraniu tego rozwoju, nie mogą być uznane za odpowiedzi z powodu swojej niejasności i niedokładności. Druga strona wiedzy, spekulatywna, kiedy tylko twardo trzyma się swoich podstaw, prosto odpowiadając na pytanie, wszędzie i w każdym stuleciu odpowiada i odpowiadała w jeden tylko sposób: Świat jest czymś nieskończonym i niezrozumiałym. Życie człowieka jest niepojętą częścią tego niepojętego „wszystkiego”. I znowu wykluczam wszystkie te układy między spekulacjami a dziedzinami doświadczalnymi, które stanowią cały balast pół-nauk zwanych prawnymi, politycznymi, historycznymi. W te nauki znowu niewłaściwie wprowadza się pojęcia rozwoju i doskonalenia, z tą tylko różnicą, że tam pojawia się rozwój wszystkiego, a tutaj – życia ludzkiego. Niewłaściwość polega na tym, że rozwój i doskonalenie bez końca nie może mieć ani celu, ani kierunku i w odniesieniu do mojego pytania na nic nie odpowiada. Tam, gdzie nauka spekulatywna w ścisłym znaczeniu tego słowa, prawdziwa filozofia mianowicie, ale nie taka, którą Schopenhauer nazywał „filozofią profesorską”, służąca tylko temu, aby rozmieścić istniejące zjawiska w nowych filozoficznych rubrykach i nazwać je na nowo – tam, gdzie filozof nie traci z oczu zasadniczego pytania, odpowiedź zawsze jest jedna i ta sama – udzielona przez Sokratesa, Schopenhauera, Salomona, Buddę. „Przybliżymy się do prawdy tylko na tyle, na ile oddalimy się od życia” - mówi Sokrates, gotując się na śmierć. „Do czego my, kochający prawdę, dążymy w życiu? Do uwolnienia się od ciała i całego zła wynikającego z życia ciała. A jeśli tak, to jakże mamy się nie cieszyć, gdy śmierć nadchodzi”? „Mędrzec całe życie szuka śmierci i dlatego śmierć mu nie straszna”. „Poznawszy najgłębszą istotę świata jako woli” – mówi Schopenhauer – „i we wszystkich zjawiskach, od nieświadomego dążenia ciemnych sił przyrody po w pełni świadomą działalność człowieka, uznawszy tylko przedmiotowość tej woli, w żaden sposób nie unikniemy wniosku, że wraz z dobrowolnym zrzeknięciem się i samounicestwieniem woli znikną wszystkie te zjawiska, to ciągłe dążenie i popęd bez celu i odpoczynku na wszystkich etapach przedmiotowości, w którym i przez który istnieje świat, zniknie różnorodność kolejnych form, znikną wraz z formą wszystkie jej zjawiska ze swoimi ogólnymi formami, przestrzenią i czasem, a w końcu zniknie też jego ostatnia fundamentalna forma – podmiot i przedmiot. Bez woli nie ma wyobrażenia, nie ma i świata. Przed nami, oczywiście, nie pozostaje nic. Ale to, co przeciwstawia się temu przejściu w nicość, nasza przyroda, jest przecież tylko tą samą wolą istnienia (Wille zum Leben), kształtującą nas samych, jak i nasz świat. To, że tak bardzo boimy się unicestwienia, czy też tak bardzo chcemy żyć – oznacza jedynie, że nie jesteśmy niczym innym, jak pragnieniem życia i niczego oprócz niego nie znamy. Dlatego tym, co zostanie po zupełnym unicestwieniu woli, jest dla nas, jeszcze pełnych woli, oczywiście nic; i odwrotnie, dla tych, w których wola odwróciła się i wyrzekła się siebie, nasz świat tak realny, ze wszystkimi swoimi słońcami i mlecznymi drogami, jest niczym”. „Marność nad marnościami” – mówi Salomon – „Marność nad marnościami, wszystko marność! Jakąż korzyść ma człowiek z całego swojego trudu, którym się trudzi pod słońcem? Pokolenie odchodzi i pokolenie przychodzi, a ziemia trwa po wieki. Co było, to i będzie; a co się działo, to i dziać się będzie; i nie ma niczego nowego pod słońcem. Zdarza się coś, o czym mówią: 'Patrz, oto coś nowego'; ale to już zdarzało się przed wiekami. Nie ma pamięci o tym, co było wcześniej; a i o tym, co będzie, nie ostoi się pamięć u tych, którzy nadejdą. Ja, Eklezjastes, byłem królem nad Izraelem w Jerozolimie. I oddałem swe serce badaniu i próbowaniu mądrością wszystkiego, co dzieje się pod niebem: to ciężkie zajęcie dał Bóg synom ludzkim, aby się nim zajmowali. Widziałem wszelkie dzieła czynione pod słońcem i oto wszystko marność i męka ducha... Mówiłem sobie w moim sercu: 'Wywyższyłem się, posiadłem więcej mądrości niż wszyscy, którzy byli przede mną w Jerozolimie i serce moje widziało wiele mądrości i wiedzy. I oddałem moje serce temu, aby poznać mądrość i poznać szaleństwo i głupotę; zrozumiałem, że i to jest męką ducha. Bo w wielkiej mądrości wiele smutku; a kto pomnaża wiedzę – pomnaża też cierpienie”. „Powiedziałem sobie w sercu: dalej, wypróbuję cię radością i będę się delektował dobrem; ale i to jest marnością”. „O śmiechu powiedziałem: głupstwo, a o radości: cóż ona czyni? Umyśliłem w swym sercu osłodzić ciało moje winem, i kierując się mądrością, przyjrzeć głupocie, dopóki nie ujrzę, co jest najlepsze dla synów ludzkich i co powinni robić pod niebem przez nieliczne dni swojego życia. Podjąłem się większych dzieł: pobudowałem sobie domy, zasadziłem winnice. Założyłem sobie ogrody i gaje i zasadziłem w nich wszelkie owocujące drzewa; założyłem sobie sadzawki, aby zraszały gaje i nawadniały drzewa; nabyłem sług i służebnice, doczekałem się również domowników; także bydło i trzody miałem o wiele więcej, niż wszyscy, którzy byli przede mną w Jerozolimie; nagromadziłem sobie srebra i złota, i kosztowności od królów i prowincji; sprowadziłem sobie śpiewaków i śpiewaczki i słodycz synów ludzkich – różne instrumenty muzyczne. I uczyniłem siebie większym i bogatszym od wszystkich, którzy byli przede mną w Jerozolimie; i mądrość moja była ze mną. Czego by nie zapragnęły moje oczy, nie odmawiałem im, nie wzbraniałem mojemu sercu żadnej radości. I przyjrzałem się wszystkim dziełom moich rąk i mojemu trudowi, którym się trudziłem, a oto wszystko było marnością i męka ducha i nie ma z nich pożytku pod słońcem. I przyjrzałem się mądrości i szaleństwu, i głupocie. I uznałem, że jedna dola je spotyka. I powiedziałem sobie w swym sercu: przypada mi ta sama dola, co głupiemu – po cóż stałem się tak mądrym? I powiedziałem sobie w swym sercu, że i to jest marnością, bo mądrego nie będą pamiętać dłużej niż głupiego; w nadchodzących dniach wszystko zostanie zapomniane i niestety mądry umiera wraz z głupim! I znienawidziłem życie, bo przeciw mnie obróciło się wszystko, co dzieje się pod słońcem, albowiem wszystko jest marnością i męką ducha. I znienawidziłem cały mój trud, którym trudziłem się pod słońcem, bo muszę zostawić go człowiekowi, który przyjdzie po mnie. Albowiem co będzie miał człowiek z całego swojego trudu i troski serca swego, którymi trudzi się pod słońcem? Bo wszystkie jego dni są cierpieniem, a jego trud jest niepokojem; nawet w nocy serce jego nie zna spokoju. To także marność. W mocy człowieka nie leży też to, aby jeść i pić i osładzać duszę swoją pracą własnych rąk...” „Wszystkiemu i wszystkim przypada jedno: jedna dola przypada prawemu i bezbożnemu, dobremu i złemu, czystemu i nieczystemu, składającemu ofiarę i nie składającemu; jak cnotliwemu, tak i grzesznikowi; jak przysięgającemu, tak i bojącemu się przysięgi. Źle we wszystkim, co dzieje się pod słońcem, że jedna dola przypada każdemu, a serce synów ludzkich jest pełne zła, szaleństwo jest w ich sercach i w życiu ich; a potem odchodzą do umarłych. Kto jest między żywymi, ten jeszcze ma nadzieję, jak i żywemu psu jest lepiej niż martwemu lwu. Żywi wiedzą, że umrą, ale umarli nie wiedzą niczego i już nie ma dla nich nagrody, bo pamięć o nich poszła w zapomnienie; i miłość ich, i nienawiść, i zazdrość ich przepadła i po wieki nie mają już udziału w niczym, co dzieje się pod słońcem”. Tak mówi Salomon albo kto inny, kto pisał te słowa. A oto co mówi mądrość indyjska: Sakjamuni, młody, szczęśliwy książę, któremu obce były choroby, starość i śmierć, jedzie na przejażdżkę i widzi strasznego starca, bezzębnego i śliniącego się. Królewicz, przed którym do tego czasu starość była ukryta, dziwi się i wypytuje woźnicę, co to takiego i dlaczego człowiek ów popadł w tak żałosny, odrażający i szpetny stan? I kiedy dowiaduje się, że jest to dola wspólna wszystkim ludziom, że jemu, młodemu księciu, nieuchronnie przydarzy się to samo, nie może już dłużej kontynuować przejażdżki i nakazuje powrót, aby mógł sobie to przemyśleć. I zamyka się sam jeden i rozmyśla. I przypuszczalnie znajduje dla siebie jakieś pocieszenie, ponieważ znowu, wesoły i szczęśliwy, wyrusza na przejażdżkę. Ale tym razem napotyka chorego. Widzi wyczerpanego, posiniałego i trzęsącego się człowieka z przyćmionymi oczyma. Królewicz, przed którym do tego czasu choroba również była ukryta, zatrzymuje się i pyta, co to takiego. Kiedy dowiaduje się, że to choroba, której podlegają wszyscy ludzie i że on sam, zdrowy i szczęśliwy książę, jutro może tak samo zachorować, znowu nie ma siły radować się, każe zawracać i znowu szuka ukojenia, które pewnie znajduje, bo po raz trzeci wyrusza na przejażdżkę; ale i za trzecim razem widzi coś nowego; widzi, że coś niosą. „Co to?” – Martwy człowiek. – „Co to znaczy martwy?” – pyta książę. Mówią mu, że stać się martwym znaczy stać się tym, czym stał się ten człowiek. Królewicz podchodzi do martwego, odkrywa go i patrzy na niego. „Co będzie z nim dalej?” – pyta. Odpowiadają mu, że zakopią go w ziemi. „Dlaczego?” – Dlatego, że on już pewnie nigdy nie będzie żywy, a tylko będzie od niego śmierdziało i pojawią się robaki. „I to jest los wszystkich ludzi? Ze mną też to się stanie? Zakopią mnie, moje ciało będzie cuchnąć i zjedzą mnie robaki?” – Tak – „Z powrotem! Koniec przejażdżki. Nigdy już więcej nigdzie nie pojadę”. I Sakjamuni nie mógł znaleźć ukojenia w życiu i stwierdził, że życie jest największym złem i poświęcił wszystkie siły swej duszy na to, by uwolnić od niego siebie i innych. Uwolnić tak, by nie mogło się ono odnowić, by unicestwić życie całkowicie u samego korzenia. Tak mówi cała mądrość indyjska. Oto są proste odpowiedzi, których udziela mądrość ludzka, odpowiadając na pytanie dotyczące życia. „Życie ciała jest złem i kłamstwem. I dlatego unicestwienie tego życia jest dobrem, którego powinniśmy pożądać”, mówi Sokrates. „Życie jest tym, czego być nie powinno – złem. Przejście w nicość jest jedynym dobrem życia”, mówi Schopenhauer. „Wszystko w świecie – i głupota, i mądrość, i bogactwo, i nędza, i radość, i smutek – to wszystko marność i głupstwa. Człowiek umrze i nic po nim nie zostanie. To głupie”, mówi Salomon. „Życie ze świadomością nieuchronności cierpień, osłabień, starości i śmierci jest niemożliwe”, mówi Budda. I to, co wypowiedziały te wielkie umysły, mówiły, myślały i czuły miliony milionów ludzi do nich podobnych. Tak myślę i czuję i ja. Tak więc moje błądzenie po obszarach wiedzy nie tylko nie wyprowadziło mnie z mojej desperacji, ale jeszcze bardziej ją pogłębiło. Jeden rodzaj wiedzy nie odpowiadał na pytania życia, inny odpowiadał, wyraźnie potwierdzając moją desperację i ukazując, że to, do czego doszedłem, nie jest owocem mojego zbłądzenia, chorego stanu umysłu – przeciwnie, stanowi potwierdzenie, że rozumowałem prawidłowo, a moje wnioski zgodne są z wywodami najsilniejszych umysłów ludzkości. Nie ma co oszukiwać samego siebie. Wszystko jest marnością. Szczęśliwy, kto się nie urodził, śmierć jest lepsza od życia; trzeba się od niego uwolnić. Kategoria:Spowiedź (Tołstoj)